gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Pendulum Wars
The Pendulum Wars were a 79 year-long conflict waged by the two superpowers of Sera, the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics, for control of the planet's natural resources, namely Imulsion. Tens of thousands of human lives were lost in the conflict and the environment was significantly damaged by devastating weapons. The war was a deadlock for the majority of the years, until the COG broke the stalemate by going around the land warfare with the UIR and stage a daring raid in Aspho Fields and stealing the Hammer of Dawn technology during the Battle of Aspho Fields, leading the COG to gain an advantage in the war. The Pendulum Wars ended shortly before the attack of the Locust Horde on Emergence Day. Pre-War events Decades before the Pendulum wars, Sera was plunged in the millennia long conflict known as the Age of Armageddon Destroyed Beauty, nearly destroying both the human race and Sera. The humans rejected war and embraced an new era of peace, the Era of Silence. Leading to a period of advancement of arts, science, and culture and the abandonment of war. But the shortage of energy lead the fragile planet to more problems. Imulsion, a phosphorescent and low-viscosity fluid that was discovered by an oil-exploration drill, was unusable as an energy source until Dr. Helen Cooper created the Lightmass Process, which enabled production of cheap energy from this previously useless substance, marking the beginning of the Gold Rush. The full implementation of this process guaranteed a new energy source and led to the elimination of the need for hydrocarbon and nuclear-based fuel. However, the extremely low price of Imulsion energy and the massive loss of revenue and jobs in the traditional energy-producing industries soon caused Sera's world economy to collapse. The few countries that discovered an abundance of Imulsion below their land shortly thereafter found themselves at war with the many nations who were not as fortunate, and the Era of Silence ended as the Pendulum Wars began. The Rise of the COG During the seventy-nine year war, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, or COG, became a legitimate, if minor, political party. Founded long before the Pendulum Wars by fanatical socialist Alexiy Desipich, the party was based on an obscure world-government philosophy based on eight guiding principle values: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The COG began sending out their legions of Gear soldiers turning the Pendulum war from a conflict over Imulsion to a fight over freedoms. The Coalition overthrew many nations vassal governments and accepted volunteers to fight the UIR armies.Gears of War: Aspho Fields page 344 79 Years of War Ostri Front The Ostri front was fought 30 years before the Siege of Anvil Gate, the front seen trench warfare. Lt.Hoffman compared fighting inside the walls of Anvil Gate too the Ostri front.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Eastern Front One of the many fronts of the war the eastern front. Gorasnaya was located there and many captured Gears where sent to force labor camps.Gears of War:Anvil Gate Kashkur Fronts On the western border of Kashkur, the COG defended the Imulsion rich nation from the UIR nation of Fuller. The COG was able to contain the Indies until president of Vasgar resign over a vote of no confidences. Allowing the UIR the opportunity to invade Vasgar and open a second front on the Kashkur front, allowing the UIR to attack the infamous fortress of Anvil Gate on the southern front. While an Indie army flacked on the western border from Furlin which it aims was the city of Shavad. The COG response to the Indies sending “peacekeepers” to Vasgar, was to stop all Imuslion supply to neutral Vasgar, in turn financing hurting the Imulsion company and putting millions of Vasgar in the dark, effetely shutting down the power stations and hospitals. The operation would force the UIR to ship in supplies from friendly UIR nations while deal with a local population without a government and fuel. The only thing of military value left for the UIR in the Imulsion starved nation would be the Iron ore and vast factories in southern Vasgar. If the UIR can keep the peace in the nation. Indie troops from Furlin, invaded Kashkur from two fronts, the western border hitting the city of Shavad and Anvil Gate on the Vasgari border in the south. On the Vasgari-Kashkur border, an Indie saboteur’s effetely cutoff Anvil Gate only land route by destroying the canyon, showing that the UIR had dozen of special forces in the country before the fall of the Vasgari government. An Indie soldier with a RPG in the nearby cannons was able to kill Cpt.Sander and several other gears, leading Lt.Hoffman to request a Pesang detachment. But unable to received supplies or reinforcements from High Command since every single Tern and the newly introduce King Raven was flying combat missions in Shavad. The last decades The UIR laid siege to Anvil Gate. Where Coalition forces with Pesang commandos defended the Gate from overwhelming forces and launch the then Major Hoffman career. Four years before E-Day, the UIR attacked the South Island of Irohma Island in defeating local population elements of the 26th RTI landed in the island and end up recruiting an local. Around 3 years before E-Day, Indie saboteurs where operating from neutral Maranday to attack Sarfuth's Imulsion pipelines, while members of the 26th Royal Tyran infantry defended the areas and killed at least one saboteurGears of War:Aspho Fields page 95-107. The climax of the war as at Aspho Fields with Operation Leveler, leading to a total but costly COG victory and the capture of the Hammer of Dawn technology. The war would go on for another three years. End of the War The Pendulum Wars ended a short time after the Battle of Aspho Fields and the Hammer of Dawn technology was stolen. This new technology was used to bring the Union of Independent Republics to surrender, though it took two more years and over thirty thousand more COG casualties. Some Indie nations refused to surrender and kept up a low level insurgency. However the short era of peace did not last long.Gears of War Offical website timeline Six weeks after the end of the war into the new era of peace the Locust Horde would invade the surface from their subterranean homes, forcing humanity to fight for its very existenceGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant pg 124. Behind the Scenes The Pendulum wars may be named after the Pendulum, which is a weight suspended from a pivot so it can swing freely. It is most likely a representation of the war and its stalemate until the Battle of Aspho Fields. It can also be suggested that it is a reference to the number of machine-related names in the Gears of War universe. References Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Events